Gotta Love You
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: While Samus waits for Anthony to return home, she thinks about how he's effected her life. Samus/Anthony Anthony/Samus


# Gotta Love You #  
This is my first Metroid fic. I just finished my playthrough of Other M a while back, and couldn't help but want to write a fic about Samus and Anthony. Anthony made me laugh so hard when he confronted Ridley. XD Anyway I hope you enjoy! This is an AU fic by the way, so expect Samus to be OOC at times.

zZz

"I swear, when this man gets home I'm going to fucking murder him," a blonde woman muttered.

She walked into her bedroom and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels for a while until she realized that nothing was on. She laid back and turned to her bedside table and picked up the framed picture.

"Samus and Anthony, best friends till the end." the blonde read aloud. She smiled at how old the picture was.

"Damn, took this picture when we were only fifteen. Ten years have gone by since he saved me..."

-Flashback-

"Looks like we've got a hottie right here," a man with brown hair said to two other men.

"Get the fuck away from me," a blonde teen snarled. She was just on her way back from visiting friends and decided to take the shortcut through the ally when she was cornered by the three douchebags.

"My, my what a tounge she has as well! And I think she's underage as well, which means more fun for us."

The leader ordered his two crew members to press her back against the wall and grab her legs and hold them open. He then got down on his knees and pushed down her skirt and panties.

"One thing's for sure, this is a virgin pussy. Don't know how considering she's the hottest chick I've seen in a long time."

The cronies each wrapped one of their legs around the woman's so they could grip her breasts tightly, making her shout in pain. The man smirked as he continued to marvel her woman area. Just as the man was about to push in a finger, a voice sounded. A very pissed off voice.

"Let her GO!"

A big man came running and knocked the main guy far away from the blonde woman. The assholes holding her released her and ran away like true cowards.

"Hey! Hey punks! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!" the man yelled.

Since the cowards were long gone, the man turned his attention to the guy that was left, now standing up and showing no traces of fear.

"Man, you got no style. I think I gotta teach you a lesson about subtly. Come on!"

While the men fought, the woman fixed her clothing. She put her hair up into a ponytail and ran over to the men. She kicked her long leg high up into the air and kicked the man that tried to rape her in the face with her two inch stiletto heel. That gave the man that saved her enough time to punch the bastard in the face, knocking him out cold.

The man turned to the woman, "Are you alright? I heard a scream so I came to check it out, and it looks like I came just in time."

"You didn't need to do that. I could've taken care of them myself," she said rather coldly. She hated when she wasn't able to take care of herself.

"Mhm right. Anyway my name is Anthony. Anthony Higgs. What might yours be?"

She didn't know why, but she gave Anthony her real name, "Samus. Samus Aran."

"Well alright then, Princess." Anthony smirked. He could tell this one was one he'd enjoy poking fun at.

Samus squinted her eyes, "How old are you?"

"I may not look it or sound like it, but I'm only fifteen."

"You definitely don't look it. Not a single kid in my school is as tall or as built as you are." Samus said suspiciously.

"Looks like Princess was checking me out," Anthony joked, "but in all seriousness, I am only fifteen. I'm not the horny bastard type either, but the type that respects a lady and treats her the way she needs to be treated."

"My instincts say to believe you, and I was taught to follow my instincts, but don't think that means I trust you fully." the blonde said.

The black haired man chuckled, "Trust me Princess, I don't completely trust you either. Let's go get you some water or something."

The duo headed off to a nearby café and ordered an ice water for Samus and a red Gatorade for Anthony. The blonde teen looked over the teen before her. Chocolate skin that wasn't too dark, a short black edge up that was perfect, and perfect white teeth. He was built extremely well, what with rock hard abs and toned biceps along with the fact that his chest chest wasn't flabby at all, and Samus could tell all that just by looking at his white t-shirt.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

Samus's face flushed red with embarrassment, "Didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright, I was just messing with ya. What's a beautiful girl like you doing out this late anyway?"

Though she didn't show it, Samus was giddy as could be when Anthony called her "beautiful". She'd been called that many times, but hearing it from Anthony it just made her feel special.

"I was with friends. What're you doing out this late?"

"Leaving my late night workout session. You should join me sometime."

"And what makes you think we'll be hanging out after this?"

Anthony chuckled, "Let's just say I got a feeling."

-End Flashback-

And what a feeling he had. He was right in saying they'd be hanging out, because that's exactly what happened. Samus went training with Anthony all the time, and Anthony was nearly always found with his hard-headed best friend.

Ten years went by and never once did Samus and Anthony get in a fight. Sure they joked around, like Samus made fun of her chocolate friend when he went bald, but Anthony didn't take it bad. Instead, he tackled Samus to the ground and tickled the hell out of her, something she absolutely despised.

"Where the hell is he? He should've been back three hours ago,"

It's not like Samus was worried, because she wasn't. She knew that Anthony could take care himself in a fight. She learned that from the very first time she met him. No, she was pissed. He better have had a damn good excuse for being late...

The blonde woman went to her dresser and pulled open the drawer not even Anthony was allowed in. Inside of it was a million notes and pictures of her and her chocolate friend, along with a picture of her parents.

Samus picked up the picture of her mother and father. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why'd you have to leave me?"

The blonde woman wasn't known to cry, but even a glance at the photo made her die a little on the inside. Both of her parents died three years after Samus and Anthony met, and she never truly got over their deaths. Seven years had gone by, but it still felt like cancer served the final blow to the doomed couple just a few days previous.

Samus smiled when she thought about how Anthony helped her through that rough time. He gave her a shoulder to cry on, comforting words, and was always there for his best friend. She could've called him at three o'clock in the morning and he would've come running with hugs and tissues. That never needed to happen though since he spent the night at her house every night since then, and even moved in with her as soon as he turned eighteen.

Samus heard the front door open and her instant reflexes pushed her into her battle stance. She calmed down slightly and walked to the front room.

"Hey Princess, sorry I'm-"

"Where the fuck were you?!" the angry woman asked.

"Princess, I was working overtime. You didn't think I was cheating on you, did you?" Anthony asked with an amused expression.

"Of course not. You're mine." Samus said with a playful punch to Anthony's strong shoulder.

"Uh-huh, right. C'mere beautiful,"

The strong man picked up his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Samus chuckled and leaned into Anthony's chest.

"You're such an ass."

Anthony carried Samus into their bedroom and laid down with the blonde still in his arms, "That may or may not be true, but that's why you love me."

Samus smiled and kissed her boyfriend, "I gotta love you. It's not like I even have a choice. You're my best friend."

"Damn, couldn't even get "lover" or "the greatest man you'll ever meet" added to that. I've been lucky enough to be your boyfriend for four years and I'm still in the friendzone! What the hell kind of fucked up shit is this?"

"Oh, shut the hell up. You know what you are to me."

Anthony smiled, "Just like you know what you are to me. My best friend, my girlfriend, and the love of my life. It's pretty awesome when one person is all of that combined, which is why I gotta love you."

zZz

Terrible? Yes. Short? Yes. Should I write a good one? Question is, am I capable of it? Along with my first Metroid fic, this is also my first straight pairing, save for the minor Sheik/Samus in a different story. (By the way, if you didn't know, I think Sheik is a dude.) Leave a review if you'd like! Till next time! 


End file.
